1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic device, and more particularly to a magnetic device having a unidirectional magnetic field and having an increased magnetic field intensity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical magnetic members or typical magnets are provided for attaching or for being attracted onto various magnetic objects or metal or magnetically attractable objects. However, the typical magnets or the typical magnetic members include a less magnetic field intensity that may not be solidly attached or attracted onto objects, and that may be easily disengaged or separated from the objects after use.
The other typical magnetic devices may comprise a number of magnetic members secured together in series, in order to increase the magnetic field intensity. However, the magnetic field intensity normally may not be increased to the required quantity, because the magnetic members secured together in series, and because the magnetic line of force of the magnetic members or magnets may not be unified or combined together in order to form a unidirectional line of force.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional magnetic devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a magnetic device including a number of magnetic members to be secured together to increase the magnetic field intensity thereof.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide a magnetic device including a number of magnetic members to be secured together to form a unidirectional magnetic line of force.
The further objective of the present invention is to provide a magnetic device including a number of magnetic members to be solidly secured or attached onto various objects with increased magnetic field intensity.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a magnetic device comprising a housing including a chamber formed therein, a core received in the chamber of the housing, and including at least three outer peripheral surfaces, and including a first end received in the chamber of the housing, and including a second end facing out of the housing, at least three magnetic members attached onto the outer peripheral surfaces of the core respectively, and means for securing the core and the magnetic members in the chamber of the housing. The magnetic members include a first pole arranged closer to the core and include a second pole arranged distal to the core, in order to increase the magnetic field intensity of the magnetic device, and to form a unidirectional magnetic line of force for the magnetic device, and for allowing the magnetic device to be solidly or strongly attached or attracted or secured onto various objects.
The core includes a plate provided on the second end thereof, the plate includes an outer peripheral portion extended laterally and outwardly beyond the core. The plate of the core includes a curved outer surface formed thereon to engage onto corresponding curved outer surfaces of objects.
Tree or more blocks may further be provided and attached onto the magnetic members respectively, and received in the chamber of the housing. The blocks each include an inner portion having a recess formed therein to partially receive the magnetic members respectively, and to solidly anchor or secure the magnetic members and the blocks together. The blocks each include a curved outer surface formed thereon to engage onto corresponding curved outer surfaces of objects.
The housing includes a bottom panel, and at least three outer panels extended upwardly from the bottom panel of the housing to form the chamber of the housing, and to engage onto the blocks respectively. The core and two of the blocks each include an aperture formed therein, and two of the outer panels of the housing each include an orifice formed therein, the securing means includes a fastener engaged through the apertures of the core and the blocks and the orifice the outer panels of the housing, in order to secure the core and the blocks and the outer panels of the housing together.
The housing may further include three or more walls extended upwardly from the bottom panel of the housing, in order to form the chamber of the housing together with the outer panels.